the_td_gangs_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Total Drama Gang meets Tarzan
' The Total Drama Gang meets Tarzan' is an upcoming crossover by Jared1994. 'Plot' In the 19th century, an English couple and their infant son, along with the Total Drama Gang escape a burning ship, ending up on land near uncharted rainforests off the coast of Africa. The English couple craft themselves a tree house from their ship's wreckage, but are subsequently killed by Sabor, a rogue leopardess, leaving the Total Drama Gang to care for the infant. Kala, a female gorilla who recently lost her own child to Sabor, hears the cries of the orphaned human infant and finds him, along with the Total Drama Gang in the ruined tree house. Though she is attacked by Sabor, Kala, the baby and our heroes manage to escape. Kala takes the baby and her new friends back to the gorilla troop to raise the infant as her own, an act of which her mate, Kerchak, disapproves. Since the Total Drama Gang isn’t ready for children, Kala raises the human child, naming him Tarzan. Though he befriends other gorillas in the troop and other animals, including the Total Drama Gang, a young female gorilla Terk and a paranoid male elephant Tantor, Tarzan finds himself unable to keep up with them, so he takes great efforts to improve himself. As a young man, Tarzan is able to kill Sabor with his crude spear and protect the troop, gaining Kerchak's reluctant respect. The gorilla troop's peaceful life is interrupted by the arrival of a team of human explorers from England, consisting of Professor Porter, his daughter Jane, their hunter-guide Clayton and the Wild Kratts; Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z. Jane is accidentally separated from the group and chased by a pack of baboons but Tarzan saves her. Despite Kerchak's warnings to be wary of the humans, Tarzan continues to return to the camp and be taught by Porter, Clayton, and Jane to speak English and learn of the human world, and he and Jane begin to fall in love. Lindsay can see this one-day when Tarzan brings Jane a bunch a flowers. However, they are having a hard time convincing Tarzan to lead them to the gorillas, due to Tarzan's fear for their safety from the threat of Kerchak. He recognizes that she is the same as he is: a human. Jane leads Tarzan back to the explorers' camp, where the Wild Kratts, Porter and Clayton take great interest in him — the former in terms of scientific progress while the latter hoping to have Tarzan lead him to the gorillas so that he can capture them and return with them to England. When the explorers' boat returns to retrieve them, Clayton makes Tarzan believe that Jane will stay with him forever if he reveals the gorillas. Tarzan agrees and leads the party to the nesting grounds, while Terk and Tantor lure Kerchak away to avoid having him attack the humans. Porter, Jane and the Wild Kratts are excited to mingle with the gorillas and at the same time they meet the Total Drama Gang, but Kerchak returns and threatens to kill them. Tarzan is forced to hold Kerchak at bay while the humans escape, and decides to leave the troop himself, now humiliated by his actions. Kala and the Total Drama Gang take Tarzan to the treehouse she found him in, and show him his true past Kala tells him that she wants him to be happy whatever he decided. So Tarzan decides to go to London with Jane. The Total Drama Gang also goes with him. When Tarzan and the others return to the ship with Jane and Porter they are ambushed by Clayton and the Wild Kratt’s archenemy Zach Varmitech, who had been secretly working for Clayton the whole time. Tarzan and the others are detained in the brig, but are soon freed by Terk and Tantor freed and they all race back to the gorillas' homeground. The Kratt brothers; Chris and Martin use gorilla powers to help (much to the Total Drama Gang’s amazement) and Zach is grabbed by a gorilla that throws him into the river for calling him a monkey. Clayton mortally wounds Kerchak and then engages Tarzan in a fierce battle across the vine-covered trees. Although Tarzan spares his life, Clayton is finally killed when he falls with a vine around his neck, hanging him. Kerchak, in his dying breath, finally accepts Tarzan as his own and names him as leader of the gorilla troop. The rest of the gorillas are freed after scaring away the rest of Clayton's men. The next day, as Porter and Jane prepare to leave on the ship, Tarzan reveals that he now plans to stay with the gorilla troop. As the ship leaves shore, Porter encourages his daughter to stay with the man she loves, and Jane jumps overboard to return to shore; Porter shortly follows her. The Porters reunite with Tarzan and his family and embark on their new life together. The Total Drama Gang and Wild Kratts watch with happiness and in the end they ask Chris, Martin and their friends if they would like to join them on their adventures and they agree and make the Total Drama Gang honorary Wild Kratts. * The Wild Kratts will appear in this crossover and join the Total Drama Gang at the end. * Zach Varmitech will be working for Clayton. * Aang tells everyone the story of how he accidentally burned Katara's hands when he first learned Fire-bending while they're detained in the brig. Category:Jared1994 Category:Crossovers